The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus for word processors and personal computers.
Conventional keyboards for word processors and personal computers comprise a plurality of data entry keys which are arranged in horizontal parallel rows in closely spaced apart relationship in a single working area, so that the operator's hands make an angle to the horizontal rows of the keyboard if they are kept in comfortable positions. Therefore, the operator must make some effort unconsciously to bend his or her hands somewhat outwardly from the comfortable positions to keep the finger tips to generally align with the horizontal rows. This produces a constant stress on the operator's hands and arms and eventually reduces working efficiency and increases fatigue.
To overcome this problem, Japanese text keyboards have been developed and manufactured. In this keyboard data entry keys are divided into two separate groups each having fifteen keys arranged in a matrix of three rows and five columns. The columns of both groups extend in directions aligned with the directions of the operator's arms held in comfortable positions so that the operator's finger tips generally align with the horizontal rows of each group.
However, the cursor keys, the ten digit keys and other function keys are located in separate areas, which frequently requires the operator to leave his or her hands off their home positions during typing operations and increases the likelihood of generating typing errors.